Sherlocked
by HarumiLove
Summary: johnlock fun
1. Chapter 1

short little beginning thingy yeaaaaa *3* johnlock yooooo

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There has been something on the mind – for a while now. But how does one express such a thing? Or rather, how does a normal human being express this? Secretly watching videos and reading books late into the night. And not just any kind – a specific kind. All that romance – there was a shudder. The only thing that kept the eyes open was tea, tea, tea, and more tea. With a shot of a little something extra but no one has to know about that.

"Sherlock."

He felt like there was something that he had to do though. What was it? All of this lack of sleep was not good for the complexion and more importantly, the mind. What was today? Tuesday. Just…a Tuesday. But there was something about it…

"Sherlock?"

What was the annoying buzzing? It wasn't helping him to think at all.

A sigh. "Sherlock..!"

The detective shot a look up and met with deep blue eyes. "Sorry, what?"

"It would be very helpful if you would put on some clothes so that we can meet with our client…properly."

Sherlock looked over to the chair, seeing a waiting female. "She's got a cheating boyfriend – what is there to investigate?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose and walked closer to the other who was sitting in his usual chair. "Can you not think about only yourself for 2 seconds and go do as I asked?"

"But I am dressed."

John scoffed as Sherlock looked down to see he was in his pajamas.

"Alright, fair enough."

The doctor stared at the empty chair before looking back at the sniffling client. "Sorry, one moment." He left before she nodded her head and stood outside a closed door. "Do you have something to say?"

Sherlock froze momentarily from changing. "What would I have to say?"

"Let's start with a sorry."

"For what?"

"For forgetting that we had a client today and for…just…"

Suddenly the door opened and Sherlock appeared. "I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind."

John sighed and followed the detective into the room. "Same thing…."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Another day, another day that the consulting detective was acting weird. John watched as the curly haired man sat, staring at his laptop. Yes, weird indeed – more so than normal. "Sherlock? Is something wrong?"

Without moving his gaze, "Wrong? Why would something be wrong?"

"Well, I don't know you just don't seem yourself."

"I am doing nothing but being myself maybe it's you that is acting weird."

"Wait what?"

The younger man got up, "I'm going out."

"Out? Out where? You don't want to look for a case?"

"I am preoccupied at the moment." He passed by the doctor toward the hallway.

"Wait, I thought you said that you were going out."

"I am, to my room." The door slams.

John sat…..confused. "Okay." After a moment he got up and walked down the hall. "Sherlock, open this door."

"Go away, now."

"No something is wrong now open the bloody door."

"Why would you think that something is wrong? I've gone days being locked in my room."

John sighs, "This is different. I don't know I can't really explain it. You are not yourself. Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"You've told me that."

"Then let me in."

The door opens once again and John sighs in relief. "Good."

"Good?"

"I was afraid that you were going to do something stupid."

"John Watson, why would I ever do anything stupid?"

The blond smiles. "I guess you wouldn't. Want some tea?" He turns to walk away.

"Wait, John. Maybe I do want to talk."

The older man raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"There is something on my mind. I don't know how to explain it. You give me something. I, don't know how to explain it. You are, somewhat remarkable yourself. I think, I have these…._feelings_. For you." Sherlock scrunched up his nose at the thought. "I think I'm saying this right."

John placed his hand on the other's shoulder. "I know Sherlock."

"You do?"

"I've had my suspicions."

"Oh, then…"

"Yeah."

"Right."

"…"

"Shall we get that tea then?"

"….Sure."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

ohohoooo things getting spicy i see

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John looks at his cellphone. Another text from Sherlock.

_Don't forget the milk sweet lips._

Another nickname. John smiled some and shook his head. Now that he and Sherlock have become…well, not sure what to call it but whatever they have become it's caused Sherlock to act strange. In a way that he's trying to act like a normal romantic partner – probably by watching romance movies and looking up God knows what on the Internet. Another text.

_Don't be too long sexy._

_ Youre the one who sent me out to get the shopping done. You could have gone with me._

John looked down the aisles for these ingredients that they normally don't have. He wondered, was Sherlock actually planning on making something tonight? He laughed to himself. No, it was probably him that was going to have to do this.

_But then I wouldn't be so excited to see you._

Why was Sherlock doing this? Why was he trying so hard? He figured this would all just blow over in time. He knew Sherlock didn't really love him – at least not in the way he himself loves Sherlock. He felt bad, using the younger man until he realizes it's not love he's really feeling. It's just friendship. He's never had such a close bond before and he's confusing it with love. Well, he was in too deep now so might as well have some fun with it.

_Same. Cant wait to see the look on your face – It'll turn me on._

Oh shit, he felt so stupid. John gathered more and more ingredients, not really paying attention to the types of things he was getting. He was more listening for his phone to go off, afraid that he might have went too far.

_Mmm I bet that's a sight to see too. Just picturing it now has me happy. Almost done yet? I'm tired of waiting._

John finished the last of the items on the list and left in a bit of a hurry. Why was he in such a hurry?

_On way back._

_ In bed waiting._

Finally, what seemed to take twice as long, John was on Baker Street. "Sherlock?" He placed the bags on the table and put what needed to be in the fridge away. He hesitated before making his way to the detective's room. What was waiting for him beyond that door? He softly pushed it open, surprised to see Sherlock fully dressed, laying on top of the covers and sitting up. Well, no, he wasn't surprised – of course the other man wasn't going to be naked and throw himself at him.

"You're back."

"Yeah."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yeah. Quite a list there – what do you need all of those ingredients for?"

"For a special dinner for a special night." Sherlock sat up completely.

"Oh? What makes it so special?" John sat on the edge of the bed. He was tired of standing.

"'Cause it's for you."

John stared at the wall in front of him. "Oh..?..." He didn't know what to say. Inside he was filled with glee but…

Suddenly Sherlock was close. Really close.

"Uh..what? Is there something wrong..?.." He swallowed.

"I should say so. It's been some time of us and you have refused to do anything sexual with me."

The doctor nearly choked on his own spit. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sherlock crossed his arms. "You haven't done anything sexual…at all."

Okay, keep calm. "If you're so worried about it then why haven't you done anything?"

The detective shot him a look. "I have! I've been giving obvious clues. Clearly not obvious enough for your simple brain."

"Oh really? What kind of clues?"

Sherlock listed his attempts with his fingers. "I left the door open when I shower, I've announced when I'm taking a shower, I've walked around without a shirt-"

"You do that anyway."

"I've leaned over you in a suggestive manner when reaching for something, and now I've even sent those texts. I've done everything from my research but I can't seem to get it right."

In truth, John had been holding back all of those times. He thought it was his imagination – that his desires for Sherlock had gotten so bad but the brunette was doing all of this on purpose. "Sherlock-"

"There's only one thing I haven't tried. A direct attack."

"A –"

Before he could finish Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other. His pale hand reached down and grinded John where it mattered. The older's groan was muffled by the kiss and Sherlock took that as a good sign. A very good sign. He slipped his tongue into the open mouth and John could tell Sherlock was a bit hesitant – this was his first time anyway. Oh shit wait-

John tried to pry Sherlock away and was able to get some space between them. "Wait Sherlock, you can't."

He looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"'Cause, you just can't alright?"

"I can and I will."

Sherlock pushed John down and with no time to waste he began to undo the other's belt.

John tried to protest but it wasn't going so well or sounding like he really wanted Sherlock to stop. This was bad really bad. As much as he wanted this he also didn't want Sherlock's first sexual encounter to be with someone he doesn't love. So he was a sucker for true love, sue him. This couldn't go –

There was a flash of white from Sherlock lapping at John's tip – that was betraying him.

"Sherlock-" he tried to push the other away with a weak attempt. "Nggh!"

The brunette took John into his mouth as much as he could and did everything he learned and researched. Granted, he was no "pro" but that didn't stop John from making the loveliest noises. Just Sherlock's breath on him was enough to get the man excited and now….now _this_ was happening. It was all beginning to be too much. Soon, it was going to end.

Sherlock saved the best tips he learned for last and licked up and around John.

The doctor bucked his hips, panting. After a little time he clenched the blanket and raised his hips as he came. He weakly looked at Sherlock who swallowed everything. He tried to say something to stop him but he was too weak and dizzy. Sherlock flashed him a smile and John almost pinned him down.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Sherlock fixed John's clothes and stood up. "I have some tests to run on my latest experiment. I'll be busy for a while." And with that, the brunette walked away into the kitchen.

John just laid there. The fuck just happened?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

tbc


End file.
